


Scars

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Scars, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Seeing scars on Alec’s body evokes a feeling in Magnus he can’t quite explain, but what can only be brought on by love.





	Scars

Seeing scars on Alec’s body evokes a feeling in Magnus he can’t quite explain, but what can only be brought on by love.

Despite their hazardous job, Shadowhunters don’t usually carry many scars. Why would they, when all they need is a quickly drawn iraze and all evidence of a wound that once was are made invisible. 

But there are of course wounds that aren’t as easily fixed. Wounds that were too big to deal with an iraze or infested with a poison that made the healing more complex. Those leave behind scars, reminders of the fights that were fought - both in the battle and in the infirmary. 

Another type of scar is from a wound that was left to heal on its own. From small cuts you barely realise, little marks you only notice when you’re showering and you wonder, “When did I get that?”

Those are normal, something everyone has and no one can avoid. 

But Magnus can’t help but pay attention to those scars, some of them bigger than they should be. Scars left by wounds that stung, that reminded of their existence in a painful way that couldn’t be ignored. He knows what Alexander is like and has experienced a refusal for help firsthand, the reminder of that memory gleaming silver on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

But the worst are the scars on Alec’s hands, the silver lines thin as a string, grouped together like a thick rope. Those scars are a painful reminder even for Magnus, who never felt the sting or the crimson wetness. It might be because he’s no stranger to those kinds of scars, easily glamoured into hiding, but never erased completely. 

There has been no new scars on Alec’s hands for several months, and it’s been almost as many since Magnus saw an injury that was left to heal on its own. An injury when questioned “- doesn’t need healing, I’m fine.”

And that thought brings Magnus both happiness and pride. The scars fill Magnus with worry for what has been, but also happiness for what isn’t there anymore. 

Maybe, Magnus thinks as he lays in bed, watching the naked back of his sleeping boyfriend, a day will come when he shows his scars to Alec as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I was looking at my own scarred hands (courtesy of the cold winter air, playful cat, and over-eager cheese cutting) and this popped into my mind. Have some angst on this fine saturday!


End file.
